Living In A Rainbow
is a song of Hi-5 original from Series 1 in 1999, it is also the last song from American series 1, in 2003 and from British series in 2008. The song won two more languages. In Spanish, the song is called Colores del Arco Iris and in Portuguese is called Arco-Iris Lindo, both from american version. A new version was filmed in 1999 for Summer Rainbows video. The song was confirmed for Season 17 scheduled to debut on May 15, 2017. Lyrics If I look around As far as I can see The colors of the world Are waiting for me. Blue for the sky Green for the trees Yellow for the sun Orange autumn leaves If I had to choose one color A color just for me I'd have to take them all Take them all you'll see. And I'd be living in a rainbow (Living in a rainbow) Colors everywhere (Colors everywhere) Colors all around me (Colors all around me) And no one has a care, colors everywhere Let's go! If I had wings of gold I'd fly way up high I'd fly through the rainbow The colors, the sky. Gliding through the red Diving in the blue Sliding down the yellow To be next to you. If I had to choose one color A color just for me I'd have to take them all Take them all you'll see. And I'd be living in a rainbow (Living in a rainbow) Colors everywhere (Colors everywhere) Colors all around me (Colors all around me) And no one has a care... Living in a rainbow (Living in a rainbow) Colors everywhere (Colors everywhere) Colors all around me (Colors all around me) And no one has a care, colors everywhere Let's go! Living in a rainbow Living in a rainbow Living in a rainbow Living in a rainbow. Spanish Lyrics Voy a mirar Muy lejos de mí Todos los colores Esperan por mí. El cielo azul El verde aquí Amarillo el sol Naranja para mí. Si un color tu eliges Un color para mí Y será mejor Si son los que vi. Colores del arcoiris tengo (Un arcoiris tengo) Colores que se ven (Colores que se ven) Son un arcoiris (Son un arcoiris) Y tú vas a tener colores que se ven ¡Wuu! Con mis alas de oro Voy a volar Y en el cielo un arcoiris Voy a cruzar. Rojo volaré Bajo en azul Por el amarillo A donde estas tú. Si un color tu eliges Un color para mí Y será mejor Si son los que vi. Colores del arcoiris tengo (Un arcoiris tengo) Colores que se ven (Colores que se ven) Son un arcoiris (Son un arcoiris) Y tú vas a tener... Un arcoiris tengo (Un arcoiris tengo) Colores que se ven (Colores que se ven) Son un arcoiris (Son un arcoiris) Y tú vas a tener colores que se ven ¡Wuu! Mis colores tengo Mis colores tengo Un arcoiris tengo Mis colores tengo. Portuguese Lyrics Pra onde eu olhar As cores posso ver Sei que todas elas Esperam por mim. E se eu olhar Pro Arco-Iris Posso Escolher A que eu preferi. Existem tantas cores Que eu quero uma pra mim Qual é que eu gosto mais Eu não sei dizer. Um Arco-Íris é tão lindo (Lindo ele é tão lindo) E eu nem sei dizer (eu nem sei dizer) E qual eu quero pra mim (qual eu quero pra mim) Não posso te dizer, não sei responder. Não sei! Com meu asas de ouro Para voar Num lindo arco-iris Vou escorregar. Cair no vermelho Deslizando o azul Um arco-iris todo Trazer pra você. Existem tantas cores Que eu quero uma pra mim Qual é que eu gosto mais Eu não sei dizer. Um Arco-Íris é tão lindo (Ele é tão lindo) E eu nem sei dizer (eu nem sei dizer) E qual eu quero pra mim (qual eu quero pra mim) Não posso te dizer Arco-Íris lindo (Arco-Íris lindo) E eu nem sei dizer (eu nem sei dizer) E qual eu quero pra mim (qual eu quero pra mim) Não posso te dizer, não sei responder. Já sei! Arco-Íris todo Arco-Íris lindo Arco-Íris lindo Lindo ele é tão lindo. Trivia *The video at the last verse of the ending version of American cast is different than the opening version. *This song has been appointed as a next remake in then-new season of Hi-5 House, as well as Dream On, song also present in Series 1, but it was only in recent Hi-5 House Era tours. However, that season was cancelled. *But is confirmed for Series 17 in 2017. Songlet Living In A Rainbow appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Sharing Stories S1 E33.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 33 (Making and mixing) Sharing Stories S1 E35.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful) (Karaoke version) COMING SOON Same week, Nathan listens to the karaoke version of this song while he paints a big and colourful painting. Then, in Series 5, Magic week, Charli Robinson sang it again when she imagines living in a colourful rainbow. Same segment was repeated in Series 6, Dream Wishes week. Gallery ;Original cast Opening_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Kathleen_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Kellie_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Tim_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Nathan_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Charli_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_8.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_7.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_6.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_5.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_4.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_3.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png ;American cast Hi-5_USA_Colors_intro.jpg Hi-5_USA_Colors_1.jpg Hi-5_USA_Colors_4.jpg Hi-5_USA_Karla_Colors.jpg Hi-5_USA_Curtis_Colors.jpg Hi-5_USA_Shaun_Colors.jpg Hi-5_USA_Jenn_Colors.jpg Hi-5_USA_Kimme_Colours.jpg Hi-5_USA_Colors_2.jpg Hi-5 USA Living in a Rainbow OFF.jpg ;British cast COMING SOON! Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:USA Series 1 Category:UK Series Category:Hi-5 song Category:Series One, 1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Rainbow songs Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Color theme Category:Jennifer Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Shaun Taylor Cobertt Category:Jump and jive with Hi-5 Category:Songs of the week Category:Cat Sandion Category:Emma Nowell Category:Jenny Jones Category:Luke Roberts Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Shay Clifford Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Joe Kalou Category:Remake songs Category:Series 17